


You'd Love It

by InuShiek



Category: Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: Bondage, Bulges, Gags, M/M, NSFW, Size Difference, Slash, Sticky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 14:30:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4104289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuShiek/pseuds/InuShiek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fixit accidentally wakes up Thunderhoof while he's with Steeljaw.... Maybe he can wake another Decepticon while he's at it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	You'd Love It

**Author's Note:**

> how even do I summarize..... written for a Fixit RP blog on tumblr

“Shh, you’ll wake them up,” Steeljaw chuckles.

Fixit squirms, crying out around his gag when the effort has him clenching even tighter around the Decepticon’s spike.

Steeljaw smirks, rubbing his thumb across the minicon’s taut abdomen. Between having his arms bound crossed behind him so he’s forced to arch to accommodate them and having a huge spike sheathed in his valve, Fixit’s plating is having to bulge significantly just to make enough room. “Not that I don’t like your sounds, of course, and perhaps you’re unconcerned by waking up the others? Hmm? Would you like to have my Decepticons lined up to frag you after I’m done?”

With his faceplates heating, the small Autobot quivers. Sheeljaw adjusts his grip on a shoulder and wheel before forcing his spike even deeper into Fixit. The minicon yelps in surprise, and then moans when the Decepticon’s spike slowly withdraws.

“No, you wouldn’t like it,” Steeljaw says, panting. “You’d _love_ it, wouldn’t you?” He thrusts back into the trapped mech, making him cry out. “Answer me, little minicon, or we’re through here,” he threatens airily while he presses down on Fixit’s abdominal plating, making the bot dramatically tighter around his spike.

Fixit nods frantically as he whines. He doesn’t want Steeljaw to stop- no way!!

“What the scrap are you’s do- Oh. Well what do we got here?”

Steeljaw laughs, “I told you that you’d wake them up, Fixit, but you just couldn’t stay quiet.”

The minicon whimpers once again, but this time it’s a combination of embarrassment and pleasure as Steeljaw continues pressing down on his abdomen even as he begins making shallow thrusts with his spike.

“You interested in taking a turn? He’d love to be our plaything for the evening,” Steeljaw says to Thunderhoof. “Isn’t that right, little Autobot?”

All he’s able to do is nod and gasp around his gag as the first surges of his overload crash through his circuitry.

Thunderhoof is quiet for a long moment while he watches Fixit squirm and twitch in overload. “Yeah alright, but I don’t do no sloppy seconds.”

With a smirk, Steeljaw abruptly pulls himself from Fixit’s stretched valve and wraps a servo around his spike. With a few strokes, he overloads across the minicon’s frame, making the bot mewl and twitch as the fluid splatters his frame. “He’s all yours,” he purrs, moving to the side to make room.

The crime boss steps up, running his servos along Fixit’s bound and arched frame. “Don’t mind if I do… Frag but you’s tiny.”

Not knowing how else to respond, Fixit tilts his valve up to encourage Thunderhoof to hurry.


End file.
